


A Piece of Cake

by Miscellaneous_Obsession



Series: Bumbleby Stories [17]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, baking together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28363746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miscellaneous_Obsession/pseuds/Miscellaneous_Obsession
Summary: A couple that bakes together stays together.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Series: Bumbleby Stories [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001997
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	A Piece of Cake

"Yang!" Blake's squeal broke through the cloud of flour dissipating in the atmosphere. The blonde was in stitches as she saw her partner's face dusted in white with the remnants of the ingredient. A soft bat of a hand against her back was all the warning Yang received before her sight was obscured by her own face full of flour. Comically Yang sputtered, sending out puffs of the offending retaliation. A grin broke out across her face, pulling with it a continuation of her laughter. It was so infectious that soon Blake found herself stifling her own giggles and following an undignified snort from the blonde she descended into hysterics.

The duo slumped against each other until their giggles subsided, allowing them to take in their haphazard appearance. Flour had splattered across their skin and hair, with outlines scraped away by fingers to restore their vision. Taking soft cloths both removed the majority of the mess, cleaning up as best as they could before returning to the half-made batter left abandoned on the counter. As the beat of the music echoed from their radio, Blake found herself rhythmically swaying side-to-side.

As their cake was slid into the oven, the blonde seized the opportunity to slip her hands into Blake's, drawing her close as they danced in sync. The sparkle in amber eyes as they gazed into lilac made Yang's heart flutter. Using their momentum she twirled Blake outwards with a flourish, pulling her back in with such speed their bodies became flush against each other. Only when the oven alarm went off did their harmonious duet come to a close, but if Blake's wink was anything to go by, they might pick their dance up once more.

Then as their cake cooled, they prepared their decorations. Using their creative differences to their advantage, they piped the frosting and dusted the entirety of the cakes' surface in icing sugar. With a degree of finesse, Blake scooped the leftover frosting up on her finger, smearing it onto Yang's nose, wearing the biggest grin of all as she did so. The blonde's eyes crossed in confusion, taking in the sugary confection lying on the tip of her nose. However, before Blake got to relish in her triumph, the brawler pulled her close, allowing her hands to rest upon her hips as their noses brushed together affectionately.

"You have a little something on your nose Blakey."

"As do you, Xiao Long."

Feigning innocence the blonde continued, "And what do you propose we do about that?"

With a fond roll of her eyes Blake retorted, "Don't tempt me sunshine."


End file.
